


Changing It Up

by Ceetlejuice



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Loki, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Raunchy awesomeness, Rough Sex, Secret Established Relationship, bad words, top!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to switch roles in the bedroom. Loki is not as happy about the idea as Clint is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I am posting, and the first Frosthawk story I have wrote...well completed. I hope you guys like it. Forgive me if there are any errors. I am only human...yes...only human. Enjoy!!

Loki huffed out in frustration as he heard Clint moving around the room, not paying attention to his needs. “Barton...” He growled as he pulled at his restraints. He knew he could get out of them if he really wanted to, but he found no harm in seeing what Clint had in store for the night. “You can wait.” Clint said as he walked by to slap the gods bare ass. Loki arched his back as a shock of pain went through his body. He hated being the submissive one in any relationship, but Clint had insisted that they changed things up a bit. He was starting to regret his decision of agreeing to it. 

“You going to let everyone you're here tonight?” Clint asked as he removed his vest, throwing it onto the floor. Loki rolled his eyes as he looked forward to stare at the headboard blankly. He and Clint have been seeing each other ever since he had barley escaped punishment in Asgard for his crimes. He had originally came to kill everyone in Stark Tower, mainly his brother, but ended up finding Clint in his room alone...touching himself. How could Loki not include himself in that? Ever since that night, he had made it a habit to come see Clint whenever he could. Although, he was usually the one who was in charge. Clint figured he should be more concerned with what Loki had planned and where he went when he was not around, but he just did not care. 

“I don't think that would be the wisest thing to do.” He said as he kept his eyes straight forward. “Oh?” Clint asked as he walked back over to the bed, letting his hand rest on the gods ass, the same place he had just slapped only moments before. He let his fingers slide in between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole teasingly. Loki hissed as he put his head on his arms, resting on his elbows. His arms were beginning to get tired from waiting so long. 

“Barton...if you do not take me soon, I shall free myself of these simple restraints and--” Loki was cut off by Clint shoving two fingers inside of him roughly. “Ah!” He cried out as he buried his face into his arms even further. “Better now that you finally have something up your ass?” Clint asked as he began to move his fingers in and out of the dazed god, stretching him. Loki did not say anything, he just groaned into his arms. “Hmm?” Clint asked as he removed his fingers, moving to take his too-tight-pants off. “I do not wish to play your games, Hawkeye.” Loki hissed at his name as he watched the man before him strip. 

Clint stepped out of his pants, his erection bobbing as he bent down to grab the god by his hair. He yanked him up roughly and put his mouth to his ear. “You will do whatever I say Loki, because that is how it is going to be. I will do what I want, when I fucking want to, and you will let me. Do you understand?” He had strength and confidence in his voice, even though he knew Loki could get free of his bindings and kill him easily if he honestly wanted to. Clint was sure he wouldn't...or so he hoped. Loki gritted his teeth as Clint held him up to his knees, saying nothing as he shut his eyes tightly. “Do you understand?” Clint asked as he tightened his grip in Loki's hair. The god said nothing as he groaned at the pain. “Just say 'Yes Clint, I fucking understand.'” The archer said, letting his escalating voice get his point across. 

“Yes Clint...I fucking understand...” Loki said quietly as he opened his eyes. Clint smiled as he threw Loki's head back down onto the bed, causing the god to growl out in frustration. “You want my cock in you so badly that you can't stand to wait for it.” Clint said as he moved to get onto the bed. “Isn't that right princess?” He cooed as he rubbed his hand down the gods back, making him arch to the touch. “Tell me how badly you want it Loki...” Clint said as he rubbed circles into his back lovingly. He knew how the god below him liked to be touched, and he knew how to use that against him. 

Loki shut his eyes as he moved to get more contact from the man touching him. He was never going to let Clint do this to him again, he felt so weak. 

“Come on,” Clint moved to touch the head of his cock against Loki's hole, “tell me how much you want it...” He said lustfully as he continued to rub against the tight ring of muscle. “Barton...” Loki hissed again as he tried to push back against him. Clint backed up, causing Loki to growl out again. He loved when he was able to make the god mad. “Not until you say it...” He grabbed Loki's hips to hold him in place as he continued to rub him with his tip. 

Loki was getting very upset now, he did not like this game at all. “Barton, I swear to you--” Loki's words were cut short by Clint shoving the head of his cock into his hole without warning. “Ah--” Loki moaned out in pleasure as he returned his head to his arms. “What were you saying?” Clint asked as he rubbed his hips sweetly. “I--” Loki's words were cut again as Clint began to push in some more. “Ah...Barton...” Loki moaned loudly as he moved to get on his hands again. “Tell me Loki,” Clint smiled as he raked his fingernails down the gods back, causing him to arch in a mixture of pain and pleasure, “how much you want my cock.” He smiled. Loki said nothing as he tried to catch his breath. He was so sensitive right now, to every touch Clint was giving to him. 

Clint pulled out of him completely, causing Loki to groan at the loss of contact. He felt the archer bend over him to bring his head back so he could speak into his ear. With his hand under the gods chin, he rubbed it lovingly. “Now...tell me Loki, how much you want my cock in you. Tell me how you are nothing more than a little princess who wants dick all the time.” He moaned into his ear. Loki closed his eyes, feeling so incredibly weak. It was true. Everything that Clint was saying had truth to it. “Barton...please.” He said as he tried to push back against the mans cock. Clint drew back a bit, making sure Loki could not get what he desired. “I have to hear you say it Loki...” He said as he ran his fingers through his raven black hair. “Please...” He began to beg. Clint pushed the tip of his cock back to the gods hole. “Please what?” He smiled. 

Loki was done, he needed to get fucked now. He could not wait any longer. Moaning in pleasure at the contact he began to properly beg for the archers cock inside of him. “Please Hawkeye.” He moaned as he dropped back down to his elbows, arching his ass up to be viewed by the man behind him. “Please give it to me. I need you now, just fuck me until I can't stand it.” He groaned, loosing all self control. Clint did nothing as he listened to Loki beg. He wanted to hear more. “I need your cock in me Clint.” He moaned as he arched back. He never used the man's first name. Clint had to say he was a bit shocked.

Loki wished he could touch himself as Clint began to slowly push back into him, but the restraints made sure he could not do anything of the sort. “Ah...Hawkeye...” Loki moaned as he felt the man push into him fully. Clint smiled at the way he made the god come undone underneath him. He slowly began to move within the god, making him moan more. “Fuck...Loki, you're so tight.” He said as he hissed in a breath of air, surprised that he was not hurting the god from what little prep he gave him. He bent over him and kissed his neck sweetly as he began to quicken his thrusts. “You love this don't you Loki?” He asked as he bit his shoulder lightly, causing him to groan out his name. “Mmmm...you're so hot like this. Completely giving to me, letting me take you.” He moaned again. 

Loki had not felt this good in a while, at least not while being fucked. “Come on Loki, tell me how much you love it.” He groaned as he bit at his neck. Loki groaned as he bucked back against the thrusts. “I do.” He moaned breathlessly. Clint wanted to hear more, he angled his hips differently, looking for that sweet spot to make the god scream. He knew he had found it once Loki shot up, shouting in a language Clint had never heard before. “Barton, please....again.” He breathed. The archer nodded as he pulled back up onto his knees fully, gripping Loki's hips as he thrusted into him even harder. “Ah-ah-Clint...” Loki moaned, his cock leaking against the sheets below them. “You can come just from this can't you?” Clint asked as he gripped his hips harshly, making sure to leave marks for the god to remember. “You don't even need to touch yourself...” He groaned as he felt Loki clinch around him. 

“Please...please touch me...” Loki begged. He knew he could get off just from having the archer move the way he was inside of him, but he was desperate for release. He needed it now. “Please, Barton...” Loki put his head down further as he pushed back against the mans thrusting hips. Clint wrapped his arm around the gods midsection, pulling him up to straddle his lap. “Look at you.” He said as he held him up as he began to thrust up into him. Loki shut his eyes and moaned wantonly as Clint continued to pound against his prostate. The new angle causing waves of pleasure to shoot through him. 

“Such a whore for my cock.” He moaned into the god's hair. “Yes. Yes. I'm such a whore for it Hawkeye.” Loki hissed as he could feel the heat pool in his stomach. “Please touch me. Please I need relea--” Loki's words stopped as he felt Clint's other arm snake around him to grasp his cock, while the other still held him upright. “Ah!” Loki shouted as he began to buck up into the mans touch. 

“That's right Loki, fuck my hand.” He said as he began his rough thrusts into him in time with his bucking hips. Loki did just that, bucking into Clint's hand until he began to feel himself starting to come. He brought his restrained hands up to cover his mouth, shouting against his fists as he shot all over the bed and Clint's hand.

Clint groaned loudly as he bucked up into the spent god a few more times before he was coming inside of him. He felt Loki's body continue to clinch around him until he completely emptied himself within the god. They stayed there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Clint let Loki back down to the bed, pushing against his hips as he pulled out of him. Loki groaned as he felt the man leave his body. 

Clint sat back on his knees as he watch the cum leak out Loki and fall down his legs and thighs. “Fuck.” He moaned as he shut his eyes. This was by far the hottest he had ever seen Loki. Completely debauched. He moved to lay next to the god, undoing his wrists so he could finally be free. Loki said nothing as he made to get comfortable next to his the archer once his wrists were undone. 

Nothing was said as they shut their eyes and let sleep take over the both of them. When morning came, Clint was not shocked when he woke to find the god gone from his bed. He was use to it, so he thought nothing of it. Loki was never one for sticking around after sex. He was surprised that he even stayed as long as he did to sleep. He smiled to himself, knowing Loki would come back again. Soon enough. 

~~

About three days later, Clint got out of his shower and smiled as he wrapped a towel around his lower half. He had a good feeling about tonight, and he was not sure why. That was until he walked out of the bathroom to find the all too familiar sight of Loki standing by his bed. That's why. Clint smiled at him as he took a step forward into the bedroom. “Well hello there, just make--” “Silence.” Loki said as he placed his hand up. Clint instantly shut his mouth. So much for being in control again. 

Loki began to make his way across the room to back the archer up against the wall. Clint had to admit he was a little worried at this point. He was beginning to think that tonight was the night Loki had come to finish what he first came here to do. Starting with him.

“You ready to be the one to beg, Barton?” Loki asked as he placed his hands on either side of the mans head. Clint said nothing as he stared into the god's fierce eyes. He gripped at his towel, making sure it stayed on to cover him. Loki made to grab both of his hands, shoving them above his head. Clint moaned as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling Loki's free hand grip the soft cotton that covered him.

Loki tugged at the fabric, causing it to fall to the floor. Clint felt his face go red as he began to grow hard just from this. “Well...look at you.” Loki mocked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Clint's ear. “I hope you know I plan on punishing you for calling me princess.” Clint could hear Loki's lips twist into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave me some feedback!! Me gusta feedback...  
> (I may...MAY...write a sequal...if this does well.)


End file.
